Oneshot Story
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "I just... don't want to be another chapter in your book." [Bumblebee fluff].


**I got a little Bumblebee idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

One-shot Story

Yang Xiao Long was a beauty who put all others to shame.

Everyone knew that. It was a concept that had been beaten to death and then some.

The only handful of people who scorned her were those jealous, but deep down, even they knew she was unarguably beautiful. A sunflower among dandelions.

Despite what many thought, she was not just pretty eyes and flowing hair and a skillfully-sculpted figure.

Though her brute strength and looks were what people initially noticed about the blonde, the thoughtful intelligence she possessed was only displayed when it had to be.

For such a stunning, talented young woman, surely it was anything but slim pickings when it came to finding a romantic partner.

Blake always wondered why Yang had chosen her.

She had asked before, and listened with a furious blush as the blonde had babbled on for half an hour listing everything about Blake that she loved. The Faunus girl could tell her smile was genuine as she ranted, her lavender eyes alight with an animation only present when she was with Blake.

But even now, as she lie in her partner's arms on her bed under the creeping shades of twilight, Blake was ridden with uncertainty.

She curled into Yang, not wanting the thoughts to rise again; she did not want to doubt Yang's affections.

And yet she simply could not help it.

Yang, who had worn a content grin up until this point, quickly exchanged it for a frown as Blake quivered against her. "Cold?" She guessed, igniting her aura just a bit to produce a soothing warmth.

Her subdued tone was yet another aspect that proved her feelings for Blake were true. She was always so quiet and gentle around her in knowing how easily noise affected her ears and the cold her body.

They were still in the beginning stages of their relationship, so fear still played a significant part, particularly on Blake's end. How was she supposed to live up to Yang Xiao Long? Be worthy of her?

She felt the arm around her shoulders give a squeeze and Yang's voice murmured, "Hey, you okay?"

Blake was still unfamiliar with the thought of being concerned over. It felt strange.

And yet, saying she disliked it would probably be a lie.

"Yang?" She spoke in a soft voice, one that Yang knew would be addressing delicate matters. She waited penitently for Blake to continue, but the girl remained silent.

Yang turned to face her, pushing herself slightly away. She wanted to see Blake's eyes.

"What's the matter?" She had a good feeling she already knew what it was. Yang kept a hand at the small of her partner's back. "Are you thinking you're not good enough for me again?"

Blake had voiced such fears before, and Yang had passionately gone on for hours to deter her thoughts from going down such a self-deprecating route.

Blake sighed; she should have known Yang would catch on as quickly as she did. She was perhaps one of the most perceptive people in Beacon, especially when it came to her team.

"I just..." Blake's eyes flicked down, not able to hold Yang's gaze. "I love you a lot, Yang. And I don't want to be holding you back-"

"Stop right there." Yang cut her off. "We've been over this before. At least fourteen times. You're not holding me back from anything." She placed her index finger beneath Blake's chin and had her lift her face again to meet her eyes. "All I ever wanted is right here, and I couldn't ask for more." She moved in closer and kissed Blake's forehead.

The Faunus girl could both hear the smile in her words and feel it on her lips with the kiss.

Yang was right; she worried too much.

She instantly felt guilty for doubting Yang again. It was just so easy to downplay her own part in their relationship, so natural that when she let even the tiniest insecurity slip in, she built it up with her own fears to expand it as much as possible.

She was thankful that Yang was always there to carefully dismantle those fears.

"I'm sorry." Blake sighed, pressing her lips to her partner's cheek in apology. "I just... don't want to be another chapter in your book."

Yang had to chuckle a bit at the analogy she had decided to use. Blake loved her literature, after all.

"You silly girl." Yang pulled her close, running her palms over Blake's back in slow circles. It was funny how people assumed Yang even _had_ a book to begin with. "Blake. This is the first chapter of my book." She admitted proudly, kissing in between her cat ears with a smirk. "And this story's a one-shot."

Blake felt a slight swell of emotion behind her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around Yang, offered her quiet thanks, and kissed her lovingly.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Please review!**


End file.
